Smoke, Blood, and Corpses
by Darkscream
Summary: AU Short Story. During a not-so-normal corpse round up the Raccoon City Police Department encounters an unexpected visitor.


The streets of Raccoon City ran red with blood that night. Smoke from gun shots and fired clogged the very air. It was nearly impossible to see through the smoke. Even flashlights carried by a small team of officers of the city could barely pierce it. The lights only bouncing and causing distorted shadows.

Despite having so little sight the officers continued to push through the smoke. The sound of the radios cracking, battle gear rattling, and guns cocking were the only sounds heard in the thick smoke. None of the officers dared to make any more noise than they were already making.

As they started to reach what was deemed the "center" point, the sky suddenly lit up with an arch of lightning. The officers got a distorted glimpse of a figure standing there. Immediately the radios crackled in urgency. Just as quickly they were silenced from the head officer to not draw anymore attention to themselves.

Nature had other plans.

The sky split open to release a torrent of rain. Fires hissed as they were put out. Some of the officers cursed under the assault of water. The smoke swirled as it was pushed down and dispersed.

One of the officers wiped the sudden water from their face. Looking ahead when they could see, they let out a gasp of horror. The weapon in hand shaking from what was seen.

A massive pile of corpses was in the middle of the street. Every single one of them bore wounds. Most of the, visible, corpses had bite marks, burns, bullet holes, and gashes in their bodies. Some were missing limbs while others were completely torn to shreds. Body parts were littered throughout the pile and in the street. Even bits of flesh and intestines hung from the mouths of the corpses.

Every single corpse had some shred of clothing on them. From police uniforms, scrubs, business suits, and even what looked like it once was a baby bib was littered on or around the pile.

A few of the officers pulled back to let out a horrible retching sound. Whatever was eaten just came up; others just ended up dry heaving. The stench of the bile was nothing in comparison to the stench of the now rotting corpses.

Some of the officers pulled back while others moved forward to inspect the pile. Doing their best to ignore the fact that the streets were running red with globs of coagulated blood.

The lead officer covered his mouth and nose. He shook his head while looking around. Slowly making his way around the pile of corpses, he finally noticed the figure from the smoke. Instinct, not training, took over and he took a step backwards.

Head twisting, the figure turned to face the officer. A flash of lightning illuminated the seven-foot figure. It had a vague, male, humanoid in shape with ash gray, scaled, skin covered the form. The figure's head was nothing like a human's. It was more animal in nature with two horns protruding from the back of His skull. A gas mask covered his face to further alienate the figure. The mask hiding all features and further giving him a look of a monster. Lean muscles were accented by the way the rain water ran down his bare upper torso. Each hand was tipped in sharp claws. A flexible reptilian tail lazily moved behind the figure as he took a step towards the officer. Steel toed boots covered his feet while torn black, military, cargo pants kept his lower torso hidden. A studded belt looped around the waist. On one side of the figure, a small, very worn doll hung by a noose. Button eyes staring lifelessly out at whoever looked at it.

The officer gulped as he took in the figure's form. His own eyes going up with another lightning flash. The entire upper torso of the figure was covered in bloody scars. A large three point gash was along one side of his neck.

Turning on a heel, the figure's shoulder tattoo was only glimpsed at before it became blurred as the figure closed in on the officer. Moving quickly to slip right past the officer, the figure ran with the tail acting like a rudder.

Overcoming the momentary shock, the officer barked an order to fire after the figure. To his dismay there was no figure to go after. With a shake of his head, he returned to the duty on hand: deal with the corpses.

Out of view of the officers, the figure made his way up the nearest fire escape to the rooftops. Splashing steps going unnoticed as he headed away from the scene to somewhere safe to tend to the gashes on it's body.


End file.
